Never Love Again
by AnonymousKitsune
Summary: When a girl that promises herself never that she will never love again what happens when a prince comes into her life and he is somehow linked to her past?
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
In a kingdom far away... lived a beautiful princess. Screw that she was ugly. So there lived a ugly princess far away (just so you understand everything).  
  
She also loved a handsome prince. She knew he would never love her so she admired him from a far. One day she was just tired of it all. She decided to walk up to him and tell him that she loved him. She had blond hair in her odango trademark style and clear crystalite blue eye. The down side was that they were covered with huge glasses. She was also very fat. If the prince didn't like her then he was lost. Her mom and friends said she had a pure heart and was very very kind.   
  
So she walked up to him and asked  
  
"Would you like to play tag with me?" (they are like only 5)  
  
"Why?" he responded  
  
"Because I just want to play with you."  
  
"No you're too fat and ugly." he then started laughing like a mad man. Serena started running away with tears streaming down her face. From that day on she promised never to love again. 


	2. In the Cabin In the Woods

Josie: Hey, Ya'll!!! My co-author Pam says "Hi!!" We're taking turns. She writes the prologue, I do chapter 1, she  
  
does chapter 2, so on and so on. If you're wondering why this might turn out weird, I've never posted on FF.net and  
  
don't know how to do this. I mean, some fanfics I've read come out all horrible... SO...want to meet my MUSE?! Here  
  
he is!!!  
  
Sasuke: (pops up) What the HELL am I doing here?!  
  
AnonymousKitsune: You're my MUSE!!!  
  
Sasuke: I AM?!  
  
AnonymousKitsune: YUP!!!   
  
Sasuke: Lord save me! Have mercy on my pitiful soul!!!!!!  
  
AnonymousKitsune: Hey, that's not nice, you know... TT So, do the3 Disclaimer, Ninga Boy!  
  
Sasuke: (eye twitches) NINGA BOY?!  
  
AnonymousKitsune: JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Sasuke: o.o O-okay... Josie and Pam do not own Sailor Moon, or anything else, for that matter...  
  
AnonymousKitsune: HEY!!!!  
  
Sasuke: (quickly) And here's the chapter, everyone! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
AnonymousKitsune: grrrrrrrr! Sasuke...  
  
Chapter ONE  
  
Serena was roused from her deep slumber by the simultaneous chirping of the birds. As she opened her gray-blue  
  
eyes, she groaned as light blinded her vision. After letting her eyes get adjusted to the new source of light, Serena  
  
curled up under the covers.  
  
"Damn birds," she muttered.  
  
"Serena! Get your ASS down here!" her mothe yelled. Silently cursing her mom, Serena slowly got dressed.  
  
As she sleepily entered the breakfast area, the prince ogled at her beauty. She had on a plain black, spaghetti-strap  
  
dress with her infamous black boots. The blood-red pendant she wore shimmered brightly in the light the lamp gave  
  
off. With her blonde hair, she looked like a gothic, except for her tanned complexion. To sum it up, she looked  
  
absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Morning, mum," Serena groggily said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She sat down elegantly and silently ate her  
  
breakfast.  
  
"Now, Serena," her mom said when she was finished, "why don't you and Darien-sama go outside and have a picnic? It's  
  
a beautiful day."  
  
Serena groaned and accompanied Prince Darien outside.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Serena asked when they had stopped in a field.  
  
"I don't know. DOn't you have any places that are SHADED?" Darien asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"We have a little cabin in the woods. I could take you to it, if you want," Serena said, shrugging.  
  
"Fine," Darien said. With that, Serena led the royal prince to her secret cabin.  
  
When they got there, Darien stared at the cabin in shock.  
  
It looked like an old, Victorian house. Ivy and underbrush inched along the side and freont of the large house. There  
  
was a well to the side of the house and a river ran by it. There was the wheel-type thing on the side of the cabin  
  
that he guessed supplied the electricity. (A/N: I won't tell any more. You can let your imagination do the work. Just  
  
imagine the cabin of your dreams.)  
  
"Well, come in," Serena said, going to the door and unlocking it. They stepped in. It really DID look like a little  
  
house.  
  
"So...what do we do?" Darien asked. Serena frowned.  
  
"Hm..." she said. "What to do..."  
  
"I got it!" they both said. "TRUTH OR DARE!!"  
  
They looked at each other strangely.  
  
AnonymousKitsune: What will happen in said TRUTH OR DARE?! Will I EVER get back at Sasuke COMPLEYELY?!  
  
Sasuke: (tied up with duck tape over his mouth) Mpphh! Mppphh mpphh mph mmpphhh! (Translation: AnonymousKitsune!  
  
Let me out of here!!! 


End file.
